poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Song
Tiff is looking at the Pendent Tiff: This is Beautiful. I know I can give this back to him. ????: And who is this "him" you're talking about? They saw Sir Ebrum Tiff: Daddy? Ebrum: Tiff, you know you have Kirby with you. But why are you fell in love with another Star Warrior's! Tiff: You don't even know him! Oh, daddy, you've told me that you don't want me to know other Star Warrior's like that. But they can't be that Stubborn and Loner as you say. And I'm- Well, I'm gonna prove it to you! Ebrum: So help me Tiff, I am going to get through to you. If this is the only? So be it! He destroyed the Statue and Tiff ran off with Kirby, and they look at the Field ???: Hey, there kids! They saw the Salesman from Nightmare Enterprise Tiff: You're the Salesman from Nightmare Enterprise! Didn't we got rid of you? Salesman: You're right, kid. But now could I stay away... When I knew you were so miserable? What you need is some advice. They are going to run away Salesman: What if I could make your dreams come true? And I have tell you something, the ENeMe is coming back to Dreamland. Tiff: What!? He has returned!? But I thought we got rid of him? Salesman: Nah, He survive. It mustn't be love, if you'll give up that easily. Tiff: Could... Could you really help us? But how? Salesman: Well... The only way to get what you want is to protect Dreamland from the ENeMe. Tiff: Protect Dreamland? Can you do that? Salesman: Of course, that's what I do. Tuff, Fololo and Falala saw them Tuff: Oh no! The guy from Nightmare Enterprise! Fololo, Falala! Get Daddy! But then Dedede and Escargoon stop them Dedede: Oh no, you don't! Escargoon: You're not going anywhere! Salesman: Have we got a deal? I'll make sure you will be with a boy that you love and how to prevent ENeMe for coming to Dreamland. All you have to do is sign a little contract. Tiff: A Contract? Kirby: Poyo? Salesman: That's right, Kids. Tiff: But we don't want you to have. Salesman: I'm not asking about that just a token. A triffle. What I want from you two is... Kirby's Memories and your Voice. Kirby: Poyo? Tiff: My voice? And Kirby's Memories? Salesman: And I almost forgot- ENeMe will come to Dreamland for three days. You've got to make Kirby to be a True Star Warrior. And You've got to get that Star Warrior to kiss you before the sunset on the three day until ENeMe has arrived. If you didn't became a Star Warrior's and doesn't kiss you, ENeMe will appeared in Dreamland and turning all the People into Slaves and for you and your friends, you belong to him! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you were a friend to Kirby, Girl. Adored by all of Dreamland. Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life. And are you sure you would listen to your Father? All it'll cost you is to protect Dreamland and your true love. Come on, Kids. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old Mr to twist your arm. Falala: No, Tiff! Fololo: Don't listen to him, Kirby! Salesman: Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be out my way. You obviously don't want Dreamland to be safe from ENeMe. Too bad about your Star Warrior, though. He IS quite a catch... He's gonna leave Tiff: Wait! Then he show them a Contract and give Tiff a Pen Tiff: All I need to do is sign it? She sign the Contract Salesman: Alright, you got a deal! Here you go! Tuff: Tiff, Kirby! No! Then Our Heroes, Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade are here Fololo: Everyone, Hurry You've got to stop them! Damemon: Stop! Then the Salesman block them with a Barrier Salesman: It's show time! He drain Kirby's Memories and Tiff's Voice with his machine Damemon: Oh no! We have get them away from them! They carried Kirby and Tiff away Hours Later The Star Warrior's saw Tiff unconscious Star Warrior: Are you alright? Please wake up. Tiff wakes up and she saw the Boy, she's gonna speak to him and she realised. She lost her voice Star Warrior: What's the Matter? You can't speak? Oh... Well, where are you from? She look at Dreamland Star Warrior: You came from Dreamland? Then she give him a Pendent Star Warrior: That's my Pendent! I-I though I lost it. Thank you. Well. Come on. I'll take you somewhere else. Back to Our Heroes Tuff: Hey. Where's Kirby? Damemon: We take him to Kit Cosmos. Where he will trained Kirby to be a Star Warrior. Tuff: Great, what about Tiff? Damemon: She'll be fine with the Star Warrior. Komasan: Um, should we tell Sir Ebrum about this, Zura? Meta-Knight: I don't think that's necessary. If you tell him about this. He will be heartbroken for this. Shoutmon: Then what do we do now? Blade: We have to stay here in town and take care of Kirby and Tiff. That's what we gonna do. Gumdramon: I guess that all we CAN do. They went to see Kirby and Tiff Gumdramon: So what are we gonna do? Watch them? Tuff: Have you got better idea! Gumdramon: We could make Dedede and that Salesman guy fix all of this. Fololo: Whoa! They're ain't gonna bother with you. Shoutmon: Hey, you never know until you try! Falala: He did got a point there. Fololo: Okay. It's gotta be better then do nothing. Can I trust you to take of them? Damemon: Yes. Tuff, Fololo and Falala are watching Tiff with a Star Warrior, even Kirby who was training with Kit Cosmos. For a whole day, then our Heroes came back Damemon: Um, Where's Tuff? Fololo: Oh... Um... Well... Falala: Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow wanted him at the Castle. Sword: (Muffled) Was it about Tiff and Kirby? Damemon: If Sir Ebrum finds out, we'll be in big trouble. Especially we kept it a Secret. Fololo: What about Dedede and the Salesman guy? Meta-Knight: Me, Blade and Sword went to find the Salesman, but he's disappeared. USApyon: And for Dedede, Waddle Doo told us he and the other didn't know where he went. Falala: That's bad. Whisper: So how's Kirby and Tiff doing? They have only got until the ENeMe will come to Dreamland at Sunset tomorrow, right? Falala: Whoa, look! Komasan and Komajiro covered Fololo and Falala eye's Fololo: Hey! Falala: I can't see! Then they Saw Tiff and the Star Warrior gonna kiss, and then the Boat gonna rocking itself and they're still okay Falala: They're alright. Shoutmon: Great... They were so close. Komajiro: Well, everyone. I think we have to go back and look for Dedede and the Salesman, sure. Shoutmon: Okay. Next day Shoutmon: Well, there's no sign of Dedede and the Salesman guy. They saw Tiff crying and Kirby is trying to cheer her up Tuff: Kirby is finally a Star Warrior now but except for Tiff. She's been crying for so long. Then they someone coming and it was a Star Warrior with a Girl Penguin Damemon: Um, what's wrong with the Star Warrior? Fololo: Look! They saw Symbol from Dedede and they realise that Dedede dress up as a Girl Gumdramon: Oh no! Don't tell me. Falala: Yes, that's him! Fololo: Even though, he has a Necklace of Kirby's Memories and Tiff's Voice. Gumdramon: Alright, that's it! He use his magic to the Necklace and then it restore Tiff's Voice and Kirby's Memories and the Star Warrior is not brainwashed Star Warrior: Whoa. What happened? Tiff: Kevin! Kevin: Tiff, you're voice. You're the one... You're the girl who save me. Tiff: Kevin, I want to tell you. Kevin: Of course! It was you! You're the one who save.... When my ship got destroyed by the meteor! Oh, Tiff. I didn't realise sooner for that. Tiff: It's okay. Salesman has appeared Salesman: Whoa, there! Look at the sun! You're too late! The ENeMe will come here right now! Then the cloud has turned into Darkness and ENeMe has appeared ENeMe: My time has come! He grab Kirby and Tiff Kevin: Tiff! Our heroes went off to save them Shoutmon: Stop! ENeMe: Stay out of my way, fools! Thanks to that girl, she sign the Contract to protect Dreamland from me. Now, then... How would you like to be when I'm through with you! Damemon: That contract is no good! Sir Ebrum: Let them go! They saw Sir Ebrum with all the other Cappies ENeMe: Well, it looks like you're here now. But the contract won't be broken like that. Like it will be destroyed, now listen everyone, I have to do something first. For Kirby and the girl. Sir Ebrum: Wait! You win. Just promise. You'll let my daughter and Kirby go. ENeMe: But they have a deal with me, but- unless, of course. You're offering to take their place? Sir Ebrum: Yes. Do it! Tuff: Dad! Then the ENeMe trap him in the Crystal ENeMe: Yes! Tiff: Daddy! ENeMe: Looks like I'm the ruler of Dreamland now. Tiff: You- you monster! Let him out! Then someone attack them it's Kevin and with the Other Star Warrior's! Tiff: Kevin! Knuckles Joe! Sirica! Vee! Galbo! Crowman! Tuff: Kit Cosmos! Chilly! Benikage! Penji! Robot Puppy! Bonker! Meta-Knight: Arthur! Yamikage! And rest of the Star Warrior's! ENeMe: You! How dare you! You pitiful Warrior's! They running away from his Minions, then Our Heroes is Protecting them Shoutmon: We're not letting you have them! ENeMe: Ha ha! Bow you all bow to me! He's growing and become huge and now the battle begin Song has played Song has ended Damemon: That's what you think! He got the Star Rod remove his Hand and it landed on Kevin's Ship ENeMe: No! It can't be! Damemon: It's over. ENeMe! ENeMe: That belongs to me! Kevin: Alright, you can have it! He throw it to Kirby and he use the Power to the ENeMe and he has been defeated for good Hours Later Kevin: So Tiff, what are you gonna do now? Tiff: Going back to Dreamland to the Castle. Kevin: Castle? Wait, you mean your- Tiff: Yes. You see. Kevin... This is why I went to Salesman from Nightmare Enterprise. Kevin: This can't be... Tiff: I thought I could tell you sooner. Kevin: To think... Tiff: Goodbye... Kevin. Kevin: I just realised that there will be a Musical in Dreamland. Even though, I just did all that time and I didn't know how to dance. He went to Tiff Kevin: Maybe you want us to be in the Musical. So... Yeah. We will. Will you teach me how to dance? Tiff: Of course. Damemon: Alright! Next Day Damemon: Now we have everybody here, even all the Star Warrior and all of Kirby's Friends Fololo: There just one problem. Jibanyan: Aw no, not again, nyan... Then Tiff came back Gumdramon: How'd it go with your Father, Tiff? Tiff: Great! Thanks for your help! I have to go. I'll see you later! She went off Damemon: Um... Tuff: I almost forgot, Fololo, Falala! Dad said this year's festival is so important that the Musical better be your best ever! Fololo: Our best, Hmmm. Shoutmon: Okay, what's happening? Falala: You gotta do us a favor. They told about something Damemon: Wait, you mean. Whisper: You want something for the Musical, whis? Komasan: But how, zura? Falala: And it was gonna make a perfect song, too...